Manual de la unidad
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Usted es ahora un orgulloso dueño de su propia unidad del UCM, por favor consultar el manual ante cualquier duda y siga las instrucciones correctamente para obtener un máximo funcionamiento.
1. Steve

¡Felicidades!

Usted es ahora dueño de su propia unidad del UCM, el capitán Steve Rogers. Para más información consultar el manual.

 **Advertencia: no recomendado para menores de dieciséis años. Puede contener partes o temas que pueden ser muy letales para la integridad física e incentivar al traumatismo si no se está acostumbrado a cierto tipo de acciones realizadas por las unidades.**

¡Gracias por su compra y que lo disfrute!

Guía y manual del usuario, siga estás instrucciones y le garantizamos un pleno y duradero funcionamiento.

Instalación

Cuando usted reciba su unidad Steve Rogers, por favor asegúrese de no tener nada relacionado al nazismo o hielo cerca del producto, al menos por un tiempo porque puede terminar muy mal tanto para la unidad como para usted.

La unidad Steve Rogers no entiende mucho las referencias sobre la cultura pop de los últimos cincuenta años, así que por favor tenerle paciencia. Si quiere tratar este tipo de temas, puede consultar con cualquier otra unidad excepto la cuatro y nueve. Y si lo que desea es un experto, puede conseguir la unidad dos y/o seis que ya se encuentran disponibles en todas las tiendas del país.

Su unidad incluye:

\- Un escudo de vibranio con un diseño muy patriótico de USA.

\- Su traje de diseño patriótico de USA que combina con el escudo.

\- Zapatos marrones.

\- Una chaqueta de cuero.

\- Camisa a cuadros azul.

\- Pantalones de color beige.

\- Un tarro con fondue.

\- Una motocicleta Harley-Davidson (si pago por el cargo extra)

También cuenta con su propia tarjeta especial como miembro oficial del equipo Vengadores y al ser el primer vengador, este incluye una línea directa para hablar con cualquier unidad del UCM.

 ** _Recuerde que la unidad posee varios accesorios que se compran por separado como ropa, trajes, artículos para su entrenamiento personal, su versión antes del suero de Super soldado, etc._**

 _Especificaciones técnicas:_

\- Nombre: Steven Grant Rogers

\- Sexo: Hombre.

\- Tipo: Humano.

\- Estado: Soltero.

\- Peso: 82 kg

\- Altura: 1,84 m

\- Ojos: azules.

\- Cabello: Rubio.

\- Lugar de fabricación: algún lugar en USA.

\- Primera aparición: Captain America Comics #1 (marzo de 1941)

\- Grupos: Avengers (primer vengador) y S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Otras características físicas: trasero redondo y firme. Pectorales bien definidos.

\- Personalidad: es muy amigable, solidario, honorable, terco, educado, justiciero, tímido y anticuado. Es muy amable pero si la situación se torna riesgosa adquiere una personalidad muy seria y decidida. Le cuesta entender referencias y conceptos del siglo XXI, y posee chistes muy viejos que de seguro tus abuelos lo entenderían. Se avergüenza con facilidad y le gusta ejercitarse. No tolera las palabrotas y es fanático del fondue.

Su unidad no dudará ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida por la de sus amigos y cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros hasta cuando no es necesario. Así que mantenerse alerta ante la presencia de este tipo de situaciones.

 _Puede que se lo confunda con una unidad femenina pero le aseguramos que es macho (la unidad dos, cinco y once pueden confirmarlo)_

 _Capacidad mental:_

Su unidad cuenta con una inteligencia por encima de la media, es muy hábil para crear estrategias y planificaciones

 _Combate:_

Su unidad Steve cuenta con un amplio conocimiento en tácticas de defensa, distintos tipos de combates cuerpo a cuerpo y conocimiento en el uso de diversas armas (tanto mágicas como normales). Sus piernas pueden dar poderosa patadas, correr kilómetros sin descansar y dar súper saltos.

También es un muy bueno para diseñar tácticas y planes, trabaja bastante bien bajo presión y en equipo. Es un líder innato.

 _Procedimiento de operación:_

Su unidad ha sido equipada con todas las habilidades y conocimientos para poder superar los límites físicos que se plantea un humano promedio para así convertirse en un súper soldado

No tendrá ningún problema en cumplir con sus exigencias, siempre y cuando estos sean legales y correctos. En el caso de que sea lo contrario, la unidad lo regañara e ignorará la tarea o la cambiara a lo que él crea correcto.

Si la unidad se torna muy exigente y se lo ve frustrado, puede acudir a la unidad dos y usar la aplicación de "sarcasmo e ironía" en donde comenzarán una pelea de niños que finalizará con la descarga de todas esas frustraciones acumuladas. Esto puede terminar de dos formas, una pacífica y otra suicida; en el caso que sea lo segundo y no posea otra unidad para interferir o tenga sedantes para elefantes, acudir rápidamente a la unidad especial Nick Fury, Howard Stark o Pepper Potts antes de que la pelea los deje inhabilitados. En el caso que finalice de manera pacífica y su unidad posea una alta afinidad o rivalidad con la unidad dos, le recomendamos dejarlos solos y evitar lugares oscuros en su casa hasta ver separados a ambas unidades.

También puede acudir a la unidad once si no desea tanto escándalo, parecerá que su cara antipática y ojeras de mapache no aran nada pero su sola presencia aran feliz a la unidad uno. Para más efectividad puede usar la versión alterna de la unidad once y usar la aplicación "historias de mejores amigos durante la guerra" y vera como mantienen una agradable charla entre ellos. Recomendamos mantenerse alejado en caso de que exista una gran afinidad entre estas unidades, en especial si usted posee la unidad uno "antes de tomar el suero" y la unidad once "antes del accidente"; si no quiere perder la imagen de macho alfa que posee de su unidad uno le recomendamos discreción.

 _Gustos:_

Su unidad disfruta mucho cuando pasa tiempo con sus seres queridos. A veces suele comportarse como un anciano con sus gustos musicales y le agrada contar historias de cuando él era un soldado o antes de volverse uno, aunque esto puede también que lo lleve a recordar dichos días y se deprima así que cuidado.

Mire con él películas, series, lean libros, escuche música o cualquier cosa de los últimos cincuenta años. Usted además de compartir un alegre momento con su unidad, también le enseñara cultura.

Como la unidad no posee ningún tipo de conocimiento en esos temas, es normal si se siente que está enseñándole a un niño el abecedario. Tenedle paciencia.

La unidad disfruta mucho pasear en un motocicleta sin ningún rumbo aparente o salir a correr ( solicitar la unidad once o diecisiete) y entrenar (puede usar a la unidad dos, once o cinco o comprar los artículos de lucha que vienen por separado, como el saco de boxeo, las pesas o los complicados circuitos de entrenamiento de la unidad S.H.I.E.L.D).

A su unidad le gusta ayudar aunque sean cosas insignificantes, así que no dude en llamarlo si tiene un problema o se sentirá menospreciado.

 _Sexualidad:_

Su unidad puede avergonzarse y ponerse nerviosa si usted toca estos temas, afirmará que es heterosexual e intentará justificarlo hablando de su ex novia o la unidad cinco; pero si quiere que experimente cosas nuevas o simplemente salga de su enorme closet con pañales para adulto, puede llamar a la unidad dos u once (son los más populares y pueden llegar a tener más afinidad que sobrepasase la línea de "Bro" en el _**termómetro de relaciones**_ que incluyen todas las unidades) o a cualquier otra unidad masculina que su retorcida mente escoja como compañero perfecto.

* * *

 _¡Cuidado!_

 _Le advertimos que su unidad aunque no lo haga apropósito, por su apariencia física y moladas de caballero, puede convertirse en un imán de mujeres, y hombres, pero especialmente hembras carroñeras en busca de un marido o alguien con quién pasar un rato. Así que esté atento por su unidad si lo lleva a lugares públicos, ya que su naturaleza amable le hará imposible que se deshaga por sí mismo de esa persona e incluso dará el brazo a torcer si se lo insiste mucho._

 _Puede usar la unidad dos u once para estos casos si lo desea, la unidad dos es un experto en atraer la atención así que la desviara de la unidad uno o la unidad once que es experta en repelerla. Si la afinidad es alta pueden llegar a desarrollar celos._

 _No se recomienda bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar a las unidades once y dos solas, menos si poseen un fuerte lazo con su unidad ya que ambos comenzaran a matarse entre ellos para demostrar su superioridad como pareja._

* * *

 _Mantenimiento_

 **Aseo:** su unidad puede asearse sola, es bastante higiénica. Si tarda más de lo debido en la ducha, asegúrese que no haya otra unidad acompañándolo y si de ser así, fílmelo.

 **Carga:** asegúrese que su unidad duerma bien y coma (nada de suplementos que a la larga lo arruinan) y estará listo.

 **Compatibilidad con otras unidades** ***

 **Preguntas acerca de la unidad** ***

 _ **P:**_ Mi unidad no deja de pedir que se unan a su grupo, no lo entiendo.

 _ **R:**_ Eso significa que está en modo "civil war" junto con la unidad dos, usted deberá elegir uno de los dos equipos y esperar que todo salga bien.

 _ **P**_ : mi unidad se está volviendo muy estricta y autoritaria, parece mi padre.

 _ **R**_ : de seguro se abra activado su aplicación "Paternal". No se preocupe, es natural que su unidad se replantee su falta de herencia o simplemente lo quiere mucho como un hijo. Puede pedir ayuda (obligar) a la unidad especial, Peter Parker, para estos momentos. P.D: si quiere realmente desviar la atención sobre su persona, entonces ponga a la unidad especial en modo "rebelde sin causa aparente" y a la unidad Deadpool "malas influencias" y listo.

 _ **P:** _ ¿Cómo se sube la afinidad en mi unidad?

 ** _R:_** pues eso depende de las otras unidades y que tan bien se lleven.

 ** _P:_** eh visto que mi unidad se lleva muy bien con la dos y once, tiene una muy buena afinidad con este último ¿a qué se debe? Y ¿qué beneficios me trae esto?

 ** _R:_** La unidad once tiene muchas cosas en común con su unidad (en un momento fue hasta el senpai de su unidad) no es extraño que suba su afinidad rápidamente cuando con este ya que entre ellos ya existe un laso de amistad muy fuerte. La unidad dos por otro lado, es totalmente contraria a su unidad y tampoco duda en molestarlo, sin olvidar que la unidad dos puede tener comportamientos tsundere a veces. Así que ambos crean una relación de "amor/odio".

Las ventajas son más que obvias, su unidad será feliz y usted poseerá mucho material de primera clase para alimentar a su ship (que es la fuente principal del fandom y lo que hizo posible todo esto). La relación establecida con la unidad once tendrá muchos feels, sobre todo de reencuentro y primer amor. Mientras que la relación con la dos, como ya aclaramos antes, será de "amor/odio" y las personalidades contrarias de ambos crearan momentos muy interesantes tanto de día como durante la noche. Como punto extra, ambas unidades cuentan con la aplicación "paternal y maternal" respectivamente, consiga la unidad especial Peter para activarla y vera la formación de una familia.

También puede conseguir la unidad cinco o la unidad Carter para otro tipo de experiencia.

 _ **P:**_ quiero darle algo especial a mi unidad ¿qué puede ser?

 _ **R:**_ Dele fondue, aunque lo mejor sería preguntarle.

 **P:** ¿Por qué el nombre "Grant" no se incluye?

 **R:** Todos lo conocen solo como Steve Rogers, así que se dejo de incluir el nombre Grant aunque este nunca fue eliminado.

Si tiene otra duda no dude en contactar a la empresa. Nos encantará responder a sus dudas.**

Derechos reservados por la compañía Marvel comics, Marvel Studios y Disney

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Lamento si encontraron algún horror ortográfico y la redacción fue muy mala, es la primera vez que hago algo así (・ω・) Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pienso escribir sobre otras "unidades" y hasta ahora solo tengo pensado a los demás vengadores. Si desean que haga sobre otro pueden pedírmelo, solo recuerden que estas unidades tienen que ser parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y ya tuvo que haber salido, todo lo que escribiré será en base a sus respectivas películas por lo tanto no puedo escribir sobre aquellas que aún no han salido y no puedo basarme en los comics ya que muchas cosas cambian en las películas aunque puede que nombre a algún personaje que no haya salido dependiendo de la situación.

***Ustedes díganme las unidades que deseen para la compatibilidad.

** Si tienen más preguntas sobre su unidad no duden en hacerlas ;))

Nos vemos en la próxima （ノ～３～）ノ

tía buc fuera


	2. Loki

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo para divertir.

 _Juro que no tenía planeado subir a esta unidad sino la dos u once, pero este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga que tras mucho esfuerzo logró entrar a la facultad. Esto es para ti Sofi, felicidades!_

Ustedes también disfrútenlo

* * *

 _¡Felicitaciones humano! Es ahora un orgulloso dueño de su propia unidad del UCM._

La unidad diez, Loki, incluye accesorios y un manual con instrucciones, por favor léelo para poder disfrutar de una máxima experiencia.

¡Muchas gracias por su compra y que lo disfrute!

Advertencia: mantenerlo fuera del alcance de niños pequeños si no quiere que estos salgan lastimados.

Loki es el dios nórdico de las travesuras, la unidad cuatro es su conejillo de indas favorito.

No dudará nunca en jugarle una broma a alguien sin importarle en lo más mínimo si estas llegan a lastimar a su víctima tanto física como psicológicamente, es más, el las disfruta más cuando esto sucede.

Se cree un rey así que gusta mucho de que lo alaben. También posee otros gustos como (la unidad cuatro) jugar bromas pesadas (conviértase en su compañero de bromas le aseguramos que compartirán momentos únicos. Solo ignore el que lo llame asistente y que cuando sean descubiertos su unidad desaparecerá pero lo dejara para hacerse cargo), crear caos y drama, romper equipos (es toda una reina y diva para el drama, se recomienda su uso si quiere unir al grupo superando sus diferencias y peleando por una misma causa), elegir entre distintos trajes verdes, leer libros sobre hechicería, magia negra o terror; su casco cornudo y molestar. Molesta constantemente a la unidad cuatro en busca de su atención (posee una afinidad muy grande con esta aunque lo niegue muchas veces).

Puede meterse en muchos problemas con frecuencia.

No le gusta recibir órdenes, odia que lo comparen (sobre todo con la unidad cuatro), no le agrada el no ser tomado enserio y es un muy mal perdedor.

 **Especificaciones técnicas:**

 **Nombre** : Loki Laufeyson

 **Alias:** Príncipe del engaño, El hijo de los secretos, El Dios del Mal, Amo de las Mentiras, El truquero de Asgard y Reina del drama (versión nórdica)

 **Sexo:** Hombre

 **Especie:** Dios nórdico de las bromas.

 **Estado:** soltero

 **Peso:** -

 **Altura:** 1,87

 **Ojos:** verdes

 **Cabello:** negro.

 **Lugar de fabricación** : Jotunheim.

 **Primera aparición** : Journey Into Mystery #85. Venus #6

 **Grupos:** no tiene.

 **Familia** : Odín (padre adoptivo), Thor (hermano adoptivo), Frigga (madre adoptiva fallecida) y Laufey (padre verdadero).

 **Color favorito** : verde.

Otras características físicas: no es muy atlético, su cuerpo tiene una contextura delgada pero es muy bueno para hacer bromas y engañar a la gente (sobre todo a la unidad cuatro). Tiene una sonrisa de psicópata natural, un cabello de color negro, increíblemente sedoso y brillante y ojos verde tóxico de mirada fría y superioridad. Ambos resaltan muy bien en su pálida piel, su cutis está muy bien cuidado (asegúrese de comprarle productos para el cuidado de su cabello y piel) y gusta de vestir elegante.

 _ **Personalidad:**_

Puede parecer amable y sumiso la mayor parte del tiempo (o cuando necesita algo de usted) pero es un engreído, egoísta, directo con las palabras, higiénico, responsable, celoso, orgulloso, sociópata, bromista malvado, calculador, sádico, diva, tsundere y es muy elegante. Prácticamente se comporta como un británico y si lo ve tomar el té de la cinco de la tarde ¡preocúpese! No se distraiga con lo genial y homo que se ve, él está ideando planes o bromas siniestras para usted o cualquier otra unidad que posea aparte de esta.

Al ser un tsundere de primera, sus muestras de cariño, respeto o agradecimiento hacia su persona pueden ser algo bruscas pero tiernas. Evite cualquier comentario o sonido que haga entender lo parecido a un gato que se ve porque, como todo tsundere, lo morderá. Si su unidad se comporta de esta manera y a eso se le suma una increíble falta de atención a todo que no sea una posible mortal broma, es un hecho seguro que una unidad cuatro anda cerca.

Si la sonrisa de su unidad lo perturba o se comporta como un engreído principito del mal y no posee su propia unidad cuatro para calmarlo, no se preocupe solo rocíele agua para educarlo. Pero no abuse o lo use por mucho tiempo ya que a largo plazo desarrollará sentimientos de odio sobre su persona, es por eso que no le recomendamos usarlo durante mucho tiempo ya que incluso se volverá inmune. Si esto ocurre, intente sobrevivir el tiempo que le tome en conseguir una unidad cuatro.

El lema "los más callados son los más peligrosos" es un increíble ejemplo para describir su personalidad.

 _ **Capacidad mental:**_

Su unidad es muy inteligente, su desarrollo en el campo de la hechicería es inigualable. El engañar, mentir y hacer planes malvados le sale de forma natural.

Puede que desarrolle un complejo de inferioridad, celos y envidia sobre su unidad cuatro. Este atento porque su unidad puede activar su función "un completo sociópata homicida" o "complejo de rey" donde presentará cambios erráticos sobre su personalidad como bipolaridad, narcisismo crónico, ataques de ira espontáneos y desarrollará sentimientos asesinos sobre todas aquellas personas que no se postren ante él (si lo siente solo con la unidad cuatro es normal)

 _ **Instalación**_

Cuando usted reciba su unidad no crea absolutamente nada de lo que le diga por lo mínimo una semana. Su unidad es un manipulador de primera y no dudara en intentar usar sus influencias en usted para convertirlo en su esclavo, pero al cabo de un tiempo se aburrirá y desistirá (si este comportamiento se alarga mucho buscar a la unidad cuatro y activar la modalidad de pelea la cual lo protegerá)

Al momento de activarlo su unidad puede valerse totalmente por sí mismo (en un 88% del tiempo ya que es muy bueno para meterse en problemas también) es excelente para descubrir escondites o pasadizos secretos así que si le llega a esconder algo delo por perdido de este mundo terrenal.

 _ **Su unidad incluye:**_

\- Un casco dorado con cuernos salientes de él (cuidado de no lastimarse que puede ser filoso)

\- Varios tipos de chaquetas largas de color verde con distintos diseños en negro o amarillo.

\- Una capa verde con hombreras doradas. Botas, remera y pantalones negros.

\- El triceratop

\- Un cetro

\- Un bozal y grilletes alienígenos.

\- Un rociador

\- Su unidad puede llegar a falsificar o robar tarjetas de otras unidades así que cuidado.

Todos los accesorios no incluidos o versiones alternativas se venden por separado.

 ** _Combate_**

Su unidad utiliza su cetro como arma principalmente y conjuros para defenderse, posee una mayor efectividad a largo alcance. Suele salirse con la suya sin tener que llegar a pelear, usando artimañas como, sobornar con el uso de ticeraptor o con algún rehén capturado, fingiendo ser derrotado o cualquier otro truco sucio y de poco honor que posea bajo su manga.

No es bueno en ataques a corta distancia, pero está equipado con conocimientos básicos sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el uso de espadas y posee su propia daga (no viene incluida con el paquete).

Higiene

Es muy pulcro y odia ensuciarse, así que no necesita recordarle su aseo.

 _ **Carga**_

Su unidad es muy responsable, más en estos temas.

 _ **Compatibilidad con otras unidades:**_

Unidad cuatro: tiene un gran fetiche con esta unidad, está constantemente tratando de llamar su atención. Se avergüenza con facilidad cuando trata con esta unidad, incluso desarrolla comportamientos dulces y cariñosos. Es muy celoso su propiedad.

.

 **PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES**

 **P:** ¡Ayuda! Mi unidad se ah salido de control con las bromas

 **R:** Consiga una unidad cuatro o la especial "figura paternal".

 **P:** Mi unidad camina extraño y se lo ve adolorido.

 **R:** De seguro una unidad cuatro lo visita.

 **P:** Quiero llevarlo a la playa, ¿no le pasa nada si se moja?

 **R:** Su unidad no gusta de mojarse pero puede comprar su traje de baño que incluye un sombrero de playa con cuernitos y un flotador con forma de serpiente.

 **P:** ¿Mi unidad puede llevarse bien con la dos?

 **R** : NO. Ambos son una bomba de tiempo que se encontraran constantemente en conflicto y la personalidad de ambos no ayuda en nada.

 **P:** ¿Existe alguna unidad que sea inmune a sus bromas?

 **R:** eso es imposible, todos caen en algún momento. Pero hay ciertas unidades que ignoran este comportamiento porque no les importa como la once o no las entienden, eso no significa que no se enojen.

* * *

Holaaa, lamento la demora.

Terminaron mis vacaciones y estoy petada con exámenes. Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, comentar, seguir y agregar a favorito. Son los mejores!

Sobre la unidad once, si la voy a hacer. Es más, estaba por subir la dos y luego la once pero dije ¡qué rayos es Loki demonios! Pero es más que seguro que para el próximo estará el once

Sobre lo de Ghost Rider o Blade, lo intentare. Seré sincera, esas películas las vi hace mucho que ya ni las recuerdo y creo que tampoco fueron que llamaron mi atención. Peeero, haré una excepción por Unai Shin Kio :33

* Recuerden que si tienen otra pregunta a esta o cualquier otra unidad o quieren saber que tan bien se lleva con otra unidad, no duden en hacerla.

Si consigo más de 5 preguntas como mínimo, haré un capítulo especial donde se responderán todas esas preguntas y no tiene que ser solo de una unidad en específico, (obviamente debí haberlo publicado XD)

Alguien juega Avengers academy? Ese juego es un vicio

Lamento los errores que se encuentren


End file.
